witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Auckes
|Gender = Male |Eye_color = Amber |Hair_color = Bald |Relative = Serrit |Appears_games = |Status = Deceased }} }} Auckes (Polish: Egan) was a witcher of the School of the Viper and a member of the Kingslayers sent to the Northern Kingdoms by Imperator Emhyr var Emreis to wreak havoc. He, along with his brother and fellow witcher, Serrit, took part in both the process of Demavend III's murder on the Pontar and attempt at killing Henselt in the Kaedweni camp near Vergen, even though he was unsuccessful and died at the hands of Geralt. Biography Early life }} After Geralt saved Letho's life in Angren, the witcher helped him find the Wild Hunt who had kidnapped Yennefer. Auckes and his brother Serrit formed part of the party of witchers that were tracking down the Wild Hunt. In the winter solstice of , at an event that would come to be known as the night of magic, Auckes took part in the battle of the Hanged Man's Tree where the witchers faced the riders of the Hunt. Although the witchers fought bravely they could not kill them all due to being highly outnumbered. A stalemate was reached and after an exchange had taken place (Geralt for Yennefer) the riders took off and the remaining witchers left with Yennefer in tow. After her return, Yennefer was feverish, delirious, in agony, and suffering from amnesia. Out of respect for Geralt's last request that they look after her after he traded himself for the sorceress, the witchers took care of her until she was better. However, Yennefer turned out to be quite a handful, trying to seduce Auckes to drive a wedge between the witchers and causing the group endless trouble in Nilfgaard, a kingdom known to have strict rules on mages that could result in her being killed for her unruly behavior. To try and protect her, the group wandered through the provinces of the empire pulling Yennefer out of whatever trouble she would find herself in until one day they got caught by the imperial secret police. They were questioned separately, but no violence was used. After the interrogations Letho got an offer from Emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself: kill as many northern kings as he could and in recompense the emperor would rebuild the School of the Viper; Letho agreed and he recruited his colleagues/friends into the task, thus creating a group that would be remembered as the Kingslayers. Demavend's assassination Sometime after Letho managed to slay Demavend III with the help of Iorveth and his Scoia'tael, he met with Auckes in a nearby forest and gave him the former king of Aedirn's head. Auckes initially complained about the head's smell, weight, and size before Letho instructed him to give it to Síle de Tansarville to receive payment and further orders. Attempt to kill Henselt Later Auckes and his brother were tasked with assassinating Henselt, the king of Kaedwen. After making their way through the Kaedweni lands the brothers made their hideout in a network of caves located near the Kaedweni camp and spent their time there, waiting and planning. The day of the strike they cleared some harpies outside the cave and proceeded to met with Letho. After a short conversation about the presence of Geralt in the Kaedweni camp and their next move, the witchers set out on their mission. They used the time they had in the walk towards the camp to discuss the events that were to go down at Loc Muinne. After infiltrating the camp, Auckes secured the ground floor taking out a couple guards, then proceeded to rendezvous with Serrit and together fought the knights that were defending the king, but when they were ready to eliminate Henselt, Geralt showed up in defense of the king and the former companions clashed. After a hard fought battle Auckes was cut down by Geralt. Legacy After his death, the sorcerer Dethmold with Geralt's help used Hanmarvyn's Blue Dream, which is a necromantic ritual which allows one to experience a memory through someone else's eyes. After seeing the witcher's recent past Geralt learned of the Kingslayers plans and Sìle de Tansarville's involvement in the mysterious assassinations of the northern monarchs. Journal entry :When he first heard Auckes' name, the witcher had no idea who this was. Hah - he did not have the slightest inkling of the role this individual would play in our story. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: :: The assassin's identity was revealed only after his death. The accomplice of Letho and Serrit fell at Geralt's hand, but his memories provided very important information. The kingslayers responsible for the deaths of Foltest and Demavend, as well as the attempt on Henselt, had played a game of their own, in which both Síle and Iorveth had been pawns. Furthermore, it seemed that they and Geralt shared a common past. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::Auckes was probably one of the witchers Roche had mentioned. He and Serrit were trying to cover Letho's escape when Síle located their hideout. Though both died in the end, they completed their task, buying the last kingslayer time to flee. Personality and traits }} Auckes seemed to be the less serious of the brothers showing himself sarcastic whenever possible, he also was very confident of his skills and one could even call him an optimistic, but not because of this he was reckless, worrying about the fact that the camp was well defended, as for the king himself, he had Dethmold and Geralt covering his back. Regarding Geralt he seemed to think of him has a friend, this is reflected when he asked if Geralt wasn't hanged for Foltest murder and Letho asked him if he wanted to see him hanged, he lowered his head and just answered "no". He was also, not unlike his brother, fond of using bear traps. Trivia * Auckes' original name is Egan and remains like that in Polish, German, Czech and Russian editions at least. The cause of this change in a few language versions is unknown. Notes * Strangely enough, he does not use Signs while fighting, not even when the player can briefly control him during the quest The Assassins of Kings. Videos File:Kingslayers Serrit and Auckes (The Witcher 2) Full HD Gallery File:Letho-Auckes.jpg|Auckes receiving Demavend's head File:Auckes' corpse.jpg|Auckes' body in Dethmold's tend References cs:Auckes de:Egan fr:Auckes it:Auckes pl:Egan ru:Эган __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II